


Too Late

by AmuChii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuChii/pseuds/AmuChii
Summary: Then the tears fell the same time Bokuto-san breathed his last breath.





	Too Late

With my eye fixed on the fallen ring, Bokuto-san held on to me. "Ak...a..shi."

“Shhh…” I know he’s having a hard time breathing. With his ragged breath, he told me he loves me.

Panicked, I tried to stop the blood oozing from his chest.

“Shh.. Shh. Hush now, Bokuto-san.” I tried to stop the tears that are welling up by slowly caressing his face.

“A…shi. ..y?” he muttered as I supported him and laid his head down my lap.

"I got scared. And, and jealous. I- I thought... That girl. The ring. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Bokuto-san."

"You could’ve told me. You could've explained! You could've.. said something... before I stabbed you both with the knife.”

I felt my sanity leave me as the tears flowed the same time Bokuto-san breathed his last breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh-kaaay! This may seem sooo OOC for Akaashi. And I'm so, so sorry for this! Comments, suggestion, and constructive criticisms are all appreciated! Thank you so much for dropping by. ^_^


End file.
